


Forty.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: ' It didn't look like just friends at the dance floor of your moms party.'





	Forty.

Lena's fortieth birthday party was full of ups and downs for everyone.

Jude and Noah talked things out and luckily Noah decided to stay.

They were dancing shortly after the strippers left; everyone was dancing and having a good time including Noah and Jude.

First Taylor and Jude were dancing and Noah was eating some food watching the two of them he smiled; Jude was adorable.  

Noah threw away the paper plate he had and made his way over to them." Mind if i cut in?" he asked with a smile.

Taylor shook her head giving him a smile." Not at all i was just about to grab something to drink." she said before giving  Jude a playful wink. Before Jude could protest she was gone. 

Noah raised an eyebrow before looking back at Jude. " Care to dance?" he asked. 

Jude chuckled softly. " Yeah i'd love to." he said.

It was pretty goofy dancing until a slow song came on. 

They looked around as couples started slow dancing before they shared a look, Noah offered a hand and Jude smiled taking his hand. 

Noah gently pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around Judes neck while Jude rested his hands on Noahs hips as they began to slow dance together. 

No words were needed.

Their eyes met and locked like the very first time they met.

Jude stared into Noahs chocolate brown eyes blushing a little.

This was intimate. 

Not the type of intimate that comes to mind when you think of the word but looking into one anothers eyes was extremely intimate thing.

When you stare into someones eyes you feel closer and more connected to the one your sharing eye contact with. 

Noah searched Judes doe brown eyes blushing a bit himself.

The proximity and the intimacy combined made them feel warmer maybe nervous even.

To an outsider looking in you could tell there was a spark between the two of them, there was something there something just beginning.

The start of a beautiful relationship.

Taylor couldn't help but smile at the sight of them.

Maybe they knew it or maybe they didn't  but they moved in closer; their foreheads resting against one anothers now.

It was truly a beautiful sight to see.

 

 


End file.
